


Bucky ficlets

by kikibug13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shortish works, centered on MCU Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> This has been poking my mind since the 'eldest of four siblings' thing was spotted on screen. And now it took shape. It's not a merry one.

Nobody expected it. Not Bucky, at least. Always concerned about Steve's frail health, his little sister's fever seemed just another kid sickness, all three of his siblings had them. Then he came back from work to be told that she hadn't made it, and he couldn't understand.

He knocked on Steve's door, without coat or hat, and the blond just took one look at him and let him inside. Two hours later, curled on the couch with his head on skinny knees, hand a shade too warm combing through his curls, he finally cried. She'd slipped like that. He'd failed.


End file.
